Thermal energy is the energy a substance or system has related to its temperature. Thermal energy may be produced by processes, such as industrial and manufacturing processes, and also machines, such as automobiles and equipment. An energy harvesting system can receive thermal energy from a hot region and transfer a portion of the received thermal energy to a different form or use the received energy to perform a useful task.